


Honestly, I Think it's Cute

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Carpal Tunnel is Serious Business, Castiel is so in love with Dean, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Not-so Secret Relationships, Sam Ships it - Hard, Sam and Cas are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that Dean and Castiel are of the impression that he doesn't notice the way they hold hands under the table at dinner or how they send sneaky, loving little glances in each other's direction. But he does. And honestly, he thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly, I Think it's Cute

_Honestly, I think it’s cute,_ Sam thinks. He mulls the words over in his head. _Honestly_ makes it seem like a line, even if it _is_ the most honest thing he’s come up with thus far and besides, _I think it’s cute_ alone makes him sound sort of stalker-ish and just a little desperate. One simply doesn’t say _I think it’s cute_ to Dean Freaking Winchester and his adorable heavenly companion, even if one truly does think it.

 

And honestly? He does think it’s cute. Between the way Dean holds Castiel’s hand under the dinner table when he thinks Sam isn’t looking – and he should probably be just a little bit offended by that, come to think of it – and the way they keep exchanging these sneaky, shy little glances like two middle schoolers afraid of getting caught by their parents – not that Sam would actually know anything about that, but he reads – Sam feels like posting a big sign in the yard saying ‘My brother is in love with his angel and they’re both so adorably clueless, it’s been like watching baby ducks try to walk for the first time for the past five years and yeah, it’s been a little annoying, but now they’re together, and honestly, I think it’s cute.’ He’s not sure where he could get a sign big enough to fit those words and still serve its purpose of informing bystanders about the culmination of Dean and Castiel’s epic love affair, but the sentiment is there.

 

_You can still be a big manly hunter even if you are in love with a gay angel, Dean,_ he tries. No. That just sounds patronizing. And slightly insensitive. What if Dean is struggling with his newfound bisexuality? What if Cas is the one who is trying to keep everything under wraps because homosexuality is a ‘sin’ or because angel-human romances are strictly forbidden upstairs? Would Cas even care? What Dean is struggling because he thinks Cas thinks what they’re doing is a sin? No, he’ll need to find a different approach.

 

_I don’t even care,_ maybe. No, that sounds far too bitter. And he does care! A lot! In the strictly non-stalker, non-creepy sense of the word, of course. Dean and Castiel are an adorable couple. He could do without the eye sex, and he _will_ kick them out of the bunker if they subject him to any _actual_ sex, but seeing some hand-holding or some sleepy couch cuddles would be nice. After all they’ve been through, it would make him genuinely happy to see Dean with someone who could make him smile.

 

_Look, dude, I know you’re gay for Cas and all, so there’s no need to hide it,_ perhaps. No, still too judgmental. _I know you and Cas are seeing each other, so they’re no need to be incredibly un-subtle about it anymore,_ would probably work better. No, that’s still slightly judgmental. Best not to insult Dean at all, at least not at first. Then he can get back to being an annoying little brother and complain about all the ‘gay angel sex noises’ he’d better not be hearing.

 

Perhaps a question would be better. And perhaps, he thinks, looking towards Cas with a mischievous glint in his eyes, it’s not Dean he should be asking.

 

***

 

He corners his brother’s angel when said brother is on a beer run. “So, Cas, what have you and Dean been up to?”

 

Cas jumps, and Sam can’t help but smile a little at how human he’s become. “Uh... Nothing?” He tries.

 

Sam gives him a skeptical look. This is almost too easy. “Nothing? Really?”

 

Castiel shrugs and looks around like a little lost puppy. “Well, we haven’t been ‘seeing each other’ or ‘sleeping together’ or ‘dating’ if that’s what you mean,” Castiel says, bringing his hands up to put finger quotes around each euphemism. “Dean and I share a completely platonic bond.” Castiel smiles, and he’s so proud of himself that Sam almost feels like giving him a cookie.

 

“Then what’s all that hand-holding I see under the table at dinner?” Sam presses. Castiel’s look of surprise is so adorable that Sam sort of just wants to set him down and pet his hair until he purrs, but he resists the temptation. _He’s an angel, Sam, not a kitten,_ he reminds himself.

 

“Uh... Um...” Cas looks so _lost._ “It’s completely platonic hand-holding. Dean... Dean has carpal tunnel syndrome. Very serious. I am in the process of healing him!” Castiel perks up once more.

 

“Every night?” Sam laughs.

 

“Carpal tunnel syndrome cannot be underestimated, Sam.”

 

Sam shakes his head fondly. “Come on, Cas. I won’t tell Dean that you told me.”

 

Cas deflates. “I am _so_ in love with him! I love you, too, of course, but in an entirely different way. When you are away, I am, of course, concerned about your well-being, but when Dean is gone, every moment feels like an hour! My heart aches for him! Even now, I miss him so much I can barely breathe. When I think of you, I smile, but when I think of Dean...” He sighs lovingly. “My heart leaps in joy and I feel like bursting out in song and all I want to do is wrap my wings around him and never let go. I’ve never met someone who made me feel like this before. Dean is the light of my life. And I wanted to tell you because you’re my best friend and that’s what friends do, but Dean was scared. I told him that you love him very much and would be accepting of our relationship, but he still hesitated.”

 

“Would you like me to talk to Dean?” Sam asks.

 

Cas hesitates for a moment. “No. He’ll get upset, and then he’ll get even more secretive about it. You have no idea how long it took me to convince him to let me hold his hand under the table.”

 

Sam nods. “I won’t say anything,” he promises. _I won’t say a word,_ he adds to himself.

 

***

 

Cas never made him promise not to _do_ anything, though, and he needs Dean to reveal his love for Cas, like, _yesterday,_ so he winks at Dean. He doesn’t _just_ wink, though, because that would accomplish nothing (well, Dean would probably be confused, and while Sam does live to confuse Dean, that isn’t his goal right now.) Oh, no. He winks frequently and as inappropriately as possible. He waits until Dean gets up to use the bathroom, then takes the urinal beside him and _winks._ He waggles his eyebrows when Dean and Cas are holding hands and winks twice. He waits outside Dean’s door in the morning with a knowing look and winks when he catches sight of a messy shock of black hair snuggled up under Dean’s covers when the elder Winchester doesn’t manage to slam the door fast enough.

 

Dean breaks after fifty-seven winks. It’s during dinner time, and Cas is holding Dean’s hand under the table. Dean brings their joined hands out into the open and glares at Sam. “Is this what you wanted?” He hisses.

 

Sam beams. “Honestly,” he says, “I think it’s cute.”


End file.
